


have you ever been at a band concert where everything slowly gets more out of hand

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Between performances at the annual band concert, Brown gets one of his shoes stolen and somehow this leads to an entire sequence of events.





	

It’d all started going downhill when someone had stolen Brown’s shoes. Leaving a bunch of musically talented band kids alone in a library for over an hour when their bands were only playing first and land wasn’t exactly the best idea, but it was usually a pretty quiet affair, especially considering a concert was going on just a few rooms away.

After all the choir kids had taken off, the only people left in the library were Yuka Ayase and Anna Yoshizaka, both sitting at a table, and for some reason Maki was standing around over by the computers. Yuka scrolled through her phone and Anna was fiddling with a clarinet case left on the table. Maki looked oddly suspicious.

A few minutes into near silence, Chikalin, Naoya, and Eikichi, all crashed through the door, all yelling. Chikalin had a beaten up grey sneaker in her hand, ran over to the microwave situated on one side of the library, and stuck the shoe inside. Michelle and Naoya both screamed for her to take it out. Moments later Hidehiko also ran through the door, minus one shoe, and yelling very loud. Chikalin took the shoe out of the microwave and pitched it at Michelle, who Brown immediately started running at. Michelle held the shoe over his head, still a few inches taller than Brown, even if he was pretty lanky.

Anna turned to Yuka, completely deadpan. “What in the fuck is going on here,”

Yuka’s response was to get up and book it for everyone running around for Brown’s shoe. She looked up at Michelle, her arms crossed, and amidst all the yelling went, “Give that to me!”

Michelle glanced around at the situation, still holding the shoe a good four inches out of Brown’s reach, and then down at Yuka. “Don’t let him have it!” she screeched and promptly threw it to Maki, who ran the fuck out of the room, quickly followed by Brown.

Chikalin threw her arms up and sighed. “I’m telling you, we should’ve microwaved it!”

“We’re not microwaving a shoe!”

“It’d be funny!”

“What if it was like that time with the cookies? Or if we broke the microwave?”

“How would it break the microwave?”

Naoya looked at the two of them like they were idiots. “Aren’t there like little metal parts on shoes? Wouldn’t it just, not work?”

Eikichi looked at him like he had a vital misunderstanding of what happened when you put metal in a microwave (he absolutely did).

Anna slowly got up to join Ayase in watching the three of them bicker over the pros and cons of microwaving a shoe, and whether or not it would just not work or set something on fire. Maki dashed in through the other door and jumped down the small set of stairs, chucking the shoe at Yuka. “Don’t give it to anyone, they’ll give it back!”

Ayase nodded and ran out of the room, both Anna and Chikalin in tow. She ran out the other door, down the hall, and into the cafeteria. Chikalin eyed the two microwaves, but Anna was staring at a big stack of empty milk crates. She grinned and grabbed Yuka by the arm. “Put it in the bottom one, I bet he won’t even see it, and if he does he’ll have a hell of a hard time getting at it,”

Ayase called Chikalin over, and between the three of them they managed to lift the pile of crates enough to throw the shoe in the bottom one. All three of them ran out the other cafeteria door, back into the hall, and into the library, only to hear Brown yelling at someone out in the hall over his shoe. Ayase jumped over a table to slide into a chair just as Brown crashed back through the door. Anna leaned against the wall, Chikalin had not-so-effectively tried to hide under a table; Maki, Naoya, and Eikichi were all trying to act casual but it was, of course, thoroughly unconvincing.

Angry as shit, Brown surveyed the room. “Where the hell is my shoe?” he screeched. Anna snorted. Brown opened up the microwave, slammed it back closed, and started looking around the tables.

“Y’know Brown, you could just give up, put on the pair of shoes you’re supposed to be wearing, the nice black ones in your bag, instead of just wasting time,” Maki said loftily.

“But they aren’t as comfortable!”

Maki smirked and shrugged, Michelle laughed pretty loud, Chikalin giggled from under the table, Naoya shrugged halfway and twirled his wrist. Brown yelled incomprehensibly and stomped off back to the cafeteria.

Of course, this prompted to Chikalin to slide out from underneath the table, jump up, and start running, quickly followed by everyone else. Maki lightly elbowed Yuka, grinning ear to ear. “So, Ayase, where’d you put it?”

Yuka grabbed Maki’s arm and pulled her in. “Milk crates, that lanky fucker’ll never look down that low,”

Maki cackled.

Up at the front Chikalin skidded to a stop, which meant everyone else behind her also abruptly stopped. Brown was storming around the cafeteria, checking the microwaves and under the tables. Maki elbowed Naoya and whispered something about the milk crates right in his ear. Anna very casually moved to stand in front of the stack of milk crates. She not so subtly pulled Michelle over with her (of course, Brown didn’t notice seeing as he was too busy crawling around under a table).

She tried to get Eikichi to help her lift the milk crates without making a fuss, but they managed to knock one of the crates off the top. It clattered to the floor and Hidehiko immediately trampled over to see what the fuck was going on.

He looked at the pile of milk crates, and then at Anna and Michelle, who slowly moved out of the way. It took him a few moments, but then he saw the shoe down in the bottom crate, and he sighed loudly.

“Really guys? _Really_? Are you serious? Oh man…”

He tried to start lifting the milk crates but Maki, Yuka, and Chikalin all grabbed him by the arms while Anna knocked over half the crates to get at the shoe, and then flung it at Naoya, who immediately took off. Brown shrieked and went after him.

Maki winced thinking about how there was a concert going on only a hallway away from the other side of the cafeteria.

Quicker than anyone would’ve thought, Naoya ran back in through the other door, shoe in hand. He handed it off to Chikalin and kept on going, like the shoe was some kind of olympic torch, and Chikalin followed suit just as Brown ran in through the door Naoya just had. Yuka went after them, deciding she wasn’t going to be missing any drama that might take place.

Yuka opened the library door to see Brown grabbing Naoya by the arm, Chikalin hopping over a table to escape, followed up by Brown asking Naoya where the fuck his shoe was. Naoya giggled and shrugged, Brown sighed and stared at the door Chika had just ran out of. He let go of Naoya and ran off after her; she was likely pretty far off and attempting to microwave the shoe.

Eikichi, Anna, and Maki drifted back into the library, and they waited. After what seemed like an incredibly long time, Chika came in through the door once again, looking oddly downcast, but still with the shoe in her hand. She held her arm out, and Ayase took the shoe.

Ayase ran through the door and into the cafeteria, Anna just behind her. “We’ve gotta microwave it,” Ayase said, already stuffing the shoe in a microwave. Anna took her phone out of her pocket, ready for the world’s best video of Yuka Ayase microwaving a fucking shoe.

Unfortunately, Brown came in through the door on the other end of the room. Both girls panicked, and Yuka’s immediate reaction was to chuck the shoe across the cafeteria, which did absolutely jackshit. Brown caught the shoe and put it on as fast as he could. Ayase threw her arms up and sighed dramatically. The sound of Eikichi’s screech of defeat when Hidehiko walked back in the library resounded down the hall and right into the cafeteria.

By the time Anna and Yuka wandered back into the library everyone was after taking off again. Both of them flopped down into chairs, resigned to checking their phones for the next hour or so until they actually had to play. In the back of her head, Anna worried for the choir currently out there singing with those other five idiots roaming the school.

 

* * *

 

It’d been Michelle’s idea that they should go sit outside the gym to listen to the choir sing. It’d been Chikalin’s idea that they should go off down the hall by the gym to go check out the fire escape. It’d been Naoya’s idea that they should go inside.

Unfortunately, no one felt like following along with Naoya’s ideas.

No one bothered telling him that until he was already inside.

(Fun fact: most people didn’t know the fire escape automatically locked when you closed the door and only opened from the outside until they were stuck inside. A second fun fact: being in the fire escape was certainly not allowed and most of the school’s staff would get rather angry with anyone caught in there. A third fun fact: the first escape was very, very loud to walk in, let alone run.)

Naoya was not a person who was much capable of _walking_ anywhere, he was kind of like skate or die, except run or die.

Brown couldn’t help laughing when Naoya started calling from inside the fire escape to let him out, soon followed up by the clanking noise of Naoya running upstairs to try to get out on another floor.

“Shouldn’t we, let him out?” Eikichi said, actually a bit concerned.

“He was stupid enough to go in there, I’m sure he can get out,” Brown said. “Anyways, he was the one who took my shoe,”

Naoya made a noise that sounded vaguely like a scream from somewhere higher up in the fire escape.

At the sound of a janitor coming their way, all four took off for the library again.

When all of them somewhat casually walked back into the library, both girls still there raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s Naoya?” Ayase asked.

Brown shrugged. Chikalin hid a smile behind her hand.

“He’s in the fire escape,” Maki said, struggling not to laugh. “We should, probably get him out,”

Those four sat down at the same table as Ayase and Anna, occasionally sparing a glance at the door.

About five minutes later Naoya crashed back in, absolutely winded. For what may have been the first time in a very long time, definitely the first time Anna or Michelle had heard, Naoya started to yell (and it was words, not just incomprehensible frustrated screeching).

“ _You_! You left me in there! The janitor let me out and then he yelled at me for being in the fire escape, and got me in trouble for it! And you! You locked me in! You left me there! It’s your fault I was in there!”

“Wasn’t it your idea to go in?” Anna said, a little quieter than usual. Naoya yelling wasn’t very…fun.

“It wasn’t my idea to get locked in!”

Brown shrugged and threw an arm over Naoya’s shoulders. “You stole my shoe, it’s just payback, now we’re even,”

Naoya (not so gently) elbowed Brown directly in the guts. “ _You locked me in the fire escape_.”

Seconds later Naoya tried to knock over Brown and was trying to steal his shoe again. Chikalin jumped into action (and over a trombone case) to help, and Maki somewhat more slowly moved to help.

After a few tries and no success, Maki sighed. “Well if we can’t take his shoes, we’ll just have to take him,”

Simultaneously, Maki and Naoya nodded at each other and both picked up Brown off the floor, who was screeching and kicking at both of them. Chikalin grabbed one leg and tried to drag him along, and Yuka ran over to try and get his shoe off. Michelle also ran over to help, while Anna just kind of stood there and watched.

Michelle took Maki’s place seeing as she was quite a bit taller, not to mention stronger, and Maki moved to stand off to the side.

Between all of their efforts (and a lot of screaming), they managed to haul Brown out of the library and out into the hall. “Open the door!” Chika yelled, motioning to the door at the end of the hall.

Anna laughed at the thought of throwing Brown outside, and likely into a snowbank considering the weather.

By the time they reached the door Hidehiko had very well figured out what was going on. Yuka cheered Chika, Eikichi, and Naoya on as Brown started kicking and yelling at the three of them. They opened the door and Brown managed to somewhat break free; he elbowed Eikichi hard enough that she went flying off somewhere outside Yuka couldn’t see, and then the other three started fighting in the doorway.

At that exact moment Yukino walked down the hall and right into the whole kerfuffle. “What the fuck is this?”

Brown got out of Naoya and Chikalin’s grips and started running. Unfortunately, without Michelle’s help, they weren’t quite strong enough to keep him from getting away. All three ran back inside, and the rather heavy metal door slammed behind them. Yukino stared at everyone, shook her head, and went into the library.

Somehow, it seemed like everything had blown over. No one was trying to beat up or murder each other, and most of them were having a grand laugh.

“Hey, guys, why does it seem like we’re missing someone?” Chikalin said.

Everyone froze, and Ayase, who was nearest to the door, immediately whipped around. “SHIT, EIKICHI,” she shrieked and threw open the door as hard as she could. There was a thunk and a very loud, very familiar yell. Yuka shrieked again. “FUCK!”

Eikichi stumbled inside, half covered in snow and rubbing her forehead. “I was, I was just about to open the door,”

Ayase patted her on the back and steered her towards the library to go sit down. It was only after everyone had sat down around a table again, idly discussing how Yuka had just almost murdered Eikichi, and the possibility and general percent chances that Eikichi had a concussion, that they realized Brown’s shoe was, once again, gone.

Once everyone had spotted this, Chikalin thought it was a good idea to announce something. “Hey guys, just thought you should know, I did try microwaving the shoe, but nothing happened…it just got kinda warm?”

**Author's Note:**

> have u ever just been at a band concert where everything steadily got more and more out of hand until you end up late to the jazz performance because u were dabbing and watching a guy play trombone with a saxophone mouthpiece and it sounded like a really damn big kazoo
> 
> its 1:30 am and i rly do wish i had a video of that guy i know microwaving a shoe


End file.
